Skie
Skie Silvershield (Srebrna Tarcza) - '''Skie jest ludzką złodziejką, która wychowywała się we Wrotach Baldura w rodzinie szlachciców. Osobowość Skie jest niedoświadczoną, młodą szlachcianką. Ciągle narzeka, iż bolą ją nogi i potrzebuje manicure. Woli towarzystwo Eldotha i marzy o byciu poszukiwaczką przygód byle oderwać się od nudnego, bogatego życia w rezydencji. Eldoth w którym się zakochała, wykorzystuje ją, ale Skie nie dojrzała na tyle by to odkryć. Baldur's Gate Zapytana o przeszłość, '''SKIE wybełkocze, iż jest córką Entara Srebrnej Tarczy, jednego z wielkich książąt Wrót Baldura. Jej najwyraźniej bezpieczne życie wypełniała nauka tańca, historii i języków. Była niezwykle zwinna, dzięki czemu okazała się niezłą tancerką, jednakże wrodzona zręczność umożliwiła jej przede wszystkim wymykanie się z posiadłości. Najwyraźniej bardziej pociągały ją mniej miłe okolice Wrót Baldura, choć raczej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa. Podczas jednej z eskapad spotkała czarującego Eldotha i pomyślała, że może on jej pomóc prowadzić życie, jakiego pragnęła. Skie ufa mu bezgranicznie - chyba aż za bardzo. Miejsce spotkania Pierwsze piętro domu Entara Srebrnej Tarczy , w północno-zachodniej części Wrót Baldura. Wymagany jest Eldoth w drużynie. W przeciwnym wypadku Skie wezwie straż i ucieknie. W gospodzie Ostrze i Gwiazdy znajduje się Elkart. Bez Skie w drużynie nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać, ale jeśli mamy Skie i Eldotha w ekipie da nam okup w wysokości 1000 sztuk złota. Można powtórzyć przyjmowanie okupu siedem razy, bo za ósmym Elkart wezwie Płomienną Pięść. Gameplay/rozgrywka Skie nie jest zbyt dobrą postacią do przyłączenia. Ma gorzej rozłożone statystyki niż Imoen czy nawet Safana. W dodatku przyłączyć ją można dopiero we Wrotach Baldura a w drużynie musi znajdować się Eldoth. Fakt że ma wysoką zręczność nic nie zmienia. Przeciętnie radzi sobie łukiem ale otrzymuje mnożnikx4 do ciosów w plecy. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Skie ukrywa swoją tożsamość przed Płomienną Pięścią i ojcem. Entar w sekrecie powołuje Skie do Płomiennej Pięści. Skie i oficer Duncan często kłócą się w drodze do Zamku. Dalsze losy Skie na końcu dodatku zostaje zabita przez zakapturzonego czarodzieja, którym jest Ion Irenicus. Oskarża on dziecię Bhaala o śmierć Skie za co zostaje skazany we Wrotach Baldura. Jej sztylet - Pożeracz Dusz - wchłonął jej duszę i więzi ją. Jej ciało zostało zabrane do Wrót Baldura w nadziei, iż po znalezieniu sztyletu jej życie zostanie przywrócone. Niemniej jednak jej dusza jest zbyt długo oddzielona od ciała przez co wskrzeszenie wydaje się być niemożliwe. Jednak nie wiadomo jaki jest finał historii Skie. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Dzięki modyfikacji Skie ReDone możemy się nią cieszyć również w drugiej części, ale o tym w artykule o modach. Cytaty * Wszyscy jesteście świniami. * Mogę pomóc? * Złamałam paznokieć * Chcę do domu * Boli mnie głowa * Zniszczyłam sobie fryzurę * Dawno już nie jadłam gorącego posiłku * Boli mnie stopa * Chodźmy na zakupy * Dlaczego zawsze się ze mnie wyśmiewasz. Nie cierpię cie. Idź precz. * Kocham cię, Eldoth * Eldoth, powiedz im żeby przestali być tacy okrutni. * Co ja teraz zrobię? Eldoth, nie umieraj. Nie wolni ci * Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie żyje * Uwielbiam twoją muzykę, Garricku * Podobają ci się moje pachnidła? * Jestem zmęczona. Czy nie moglibyśmy odpocząć * Nie wiem czy dam radę z przywództwem, ale mogę spróbować Występowanie * Baldur's Gate (gra) * Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (modyfikacja Skie ReDone) * Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (modyfikacja Skie ReDone) * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Towarzysze